Into Oblivion
by Cheza-chan
Summary: His first high school crush destroyed by his own hands, Abarai Renji sets down an unknown path to help mend his broken heart and find a replacement. / Somewhat sequel of Las Noches High.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Into Oblivion – chapter one  
><strong>AuthorArtist:** Cheza-chan  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Renji / Ichigo (temp.); Shuuhei / Renji  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-15  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU; high school  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** His first high school crush destroyed by his own hands, Abarai Renji sets down an unknown path to help mend his broken heart and find a replacement. / Somewhat sequel of **Las Noches High**.

* * *

><p>"How did you get into Shinou?"<p>

"I worked _really _hard at it, and didn't just attend a wedding." It was a low blow, but so was what came next.

Two students stood at the base of the back wall of the main building. Correction. The tall redhead _had_ been standing. He crumpled from the sharp blow to his gut.

"I missed that," the petite brunette laughed. She inhaled, exhaling deeply. "I missed you, too, Renji." She received a low gurgle as a response. Kuchiki Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, grinning proudly. It took a few moments before her companion was able to pull himself together.

Abarai Renji dropped his arms from his midsection, bracing his hands atop his thighs, and lifted his head to glare at the girl. "I did _not _miss that! But… things weren't the same after you left." Rukia uncrossed her arms and extended a hand. Renji accepted it with a smirk, allowing her to tug as he rose back onto his feet.

Today was the opening ceremony for Shinou Academy, the high school branch of the prestigious private school. Mothers attempted to enroll their children into Shinou before even giving birth to them. As Renji had stated earlier, Rukia had been enrolled into the system almost two years ago, courtesy of the new family name she had taken on: Kuchiki. The Kuchiki family was one of power; their bloodline went all the way back to the age of the samurai.

'_Probably the first samurai_…' Renji thought to himself as he dusted off the knees of the blue slacks. He stretched, the short sleeves of his uniform top rising up his arms to reveal the black, tribal tattoos that decorated his upper arms.

"How did you even get those?" Rukia scoffed.

Renji grinned. "My guardian decided this would be a nice fifteenth birthday present. I didn't argue."

She shook her head and pointed at the blazer he had tied around his waist. "Put it on."

"Yes ma'am." Renji undid the loose knot, pulling the looped arms apart so he could lift the article of clothing above his head. Once he had it on, he fixed the collar of the shirt beneath so it was folded over the neckline of the blazer. The school's crest—a spherical design with four lines, each pointing in a cardinal direction, inside it—was emblazoned on the left breast.

"Tuck your shirt in," Rukia sighed, eyeing the hem of the white shirt. "At least wait a few weeks before you show them what you're really like. And hurry up. We have to go to opening ceremonies."

"We're in different homerooms," Renji reminded her as he undid his belt, button, and zipper. His hands worked to tuck the shirt inside his pants. He tugged the blazer back down over the waist.

"I know. What's worse, you get Momo and Kira-kun. I'm all alone."

"You get to go to University two years early. This is your only year, isn't it?" Renji had already heard the rumor that was circulating.

Rukia's expression became more guarded, and she looked away so her emotions couldn't betray her. "I turned it down. It's enough that they got me into such a wonderful school. I'd rather work hard like everyone else. If you haven't noticed, I'm in 1-C."

"And I'm sure Byakuya's turnin' in his mental grave."

Rukia smiled, "Probably. Ready?"

"Why not…" Renji fell in step behind Rukia, letting his hair down from the current ponytail. He paused momentarily to gather the crimson locks back up, twisting the tie twice to recapture them again.

**X**

All first years were gathered in the auditorium, lined up by height in their designated homeroom. The faculty and staff members sat on stage. Renji wasn't pay attention to any of the speeches. His eyes wandered over the stage, and he wondered who their homeroom teacher was. Something else drew his attention, though, and he found himself staring straight ahead near the front of his line. His own hair was blood red, but the owner of this mop—a bright orange—was like a flame that attracted moths. Renji didn't notice that others were staring; he just knew he couldn't look away.

The ceremony drew to a close, students clapping out of respect, and they were released. Renji waved to Rukia over the crow before getting swept along with his own classmates. He sought the mysterious student, but the orange crown had already disappeared. Renji lifted his arms, tucking them behind his head. "Well… He's in our class," he told himself.

"It's a shame that you notice someone else that's _shorter _than me."

Renji turned right to see better and a wide grin split his face. "Izuru!"

Kira Izuru smiled in return. "It's nice to see you again, Abarai-kun."

"Renji. Renji," the redhead laughed. "Where's Momo?"

"That hurts, Renji-kun." The soft spoken voice came from his left and he lowered his arms before turning in that direction. Hinamori Momo smiled sweetly up at him. "I'm sorry for not being as tall as both of you."

"You've grown," Renji argued. "Since two years ago."

They had all met at the Kuchiki wedding that was the talk of the entire town. Despite being officially invited, Renji had sat at the very back on the bride's side. Momo had been the one to find him and talk to him. After the ceremony, Kira joined them. Renji unloaded his troubles on the duo; they seemed to understand the pain he was experiencing. His reason for getting into Shinou hadn't been entirely about Rukia. A pact had been made between the three of them to attend Shinou Academy. A pact that had now come true.

"I'm lucky to be in the same homeroom as you guys," Renji proudly declared.

"I don't understand how that's possible," Izuru stated honestly, a look of confusion crossing onto his face. "This particular study has two classes that are your weaknesses."

Renji grinned, laughing. "That's why I have you guys!"

Hinamori smiled. "We're always glad to work together and help you with your English."

"And Japanese," Izuru added.

Renji slapped the blond in the back, causing the thin frame to stumble forward. "How 'bout we see how _well_ I do as the year progresses? Let's go to homeroom before we're late."

The trio arrived at room 1-B and Renji found his attention stolen away once again. There was now a face to go with the spiky orange hair. The student had taken the seat in the far corner of the rom, all the way in the back. As though feeling Renji's gaze, the boy turned, narrowed chocolate brown eyes glaring a hole through him. Renji reached back, grabbing Kira's arm. He whispered his question: "Do you know the guy in the corner?"

"No," Izuru responded. "He might be new, like you." He slipped his arm free, turning back to what he was doing.

Renji frowned as he studied the glaring teen. After the scowl showed no signs of diminishing, he forced a grin, raising two fingers in mock salute. The brown eyes narrowed even more and the other looked away. Renji remained frozen in place, his grin wiped clean from his face.

"Crash," Izuru spoke from behind him.

"And burn," Hinamori finished in a giggle. Before Renji could turn on them, they hurried to their seats.

The ball rang, signaling that it was time for everyone to follow suit. Renji shot one last glance in the corner before trudging to his own desk.

**X X X x x X X X**

Kurosaki Ichigo. It was the name of their quiet classmate in the corner. He spoke to no one but the teachers—hardly doing even that—and kept himself at a great distance. Renji knew it wasn't the aloofness that drew him. He wondered if it was the fire burning behind the deep brown eyes. Whatever the reason, Renji had never felt more determined and wouldn't deter from getting a verbal response.

**x**

Rukia watched Renji get shot down with a non-verbal, cold shoulder. It was the third time for the day. She crossed her arms over her chest, smirking as she watched Ichigo continue on his way. "Don't give up," she told the redhead as he walked by her, his shoulders drooped.

"I won't," Renji mumbled, glancing at her. Ruki'a grin gave him back some of the energy Ichigo had stolen from his soul, and he straightened up. "I'll keep coming back until he acknowledges me!"

Rukia laughed softly, shaking her head. "Good luck."

**X X X x x X X X**

Renji received his 'acknowledgement' in the form of a shoulder throw at the end of the week. He curled inward, clutching the back of his head with both hands. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What's yours?" Ichigo retorted calmly.

Renji had found him wandering around the hall with the club rooms and called it a lucky chance. When the pain began to dull, Renji stretched out and slowly sat up. He had at least a foot on the other boy, but had easily been tossed like a _pillow_; he'd landed like a sack of potatoes, however. His right hand remained at the back of his head, rubbing the smarting area. "Were you checking out the clubs? The way you tossed me… martial arts would be perfect for you. Shinou covers a wide variety." He grinned sheepishly.

Ichigo guarded his emotions with a deep scowl. "Stop stalking me or I'll have you reported." He turned away.

"I want to get to know you!"

Ichigo froze, forcing the lid on his emotions to remain tightly sealed. He'd heard the phrase countless times. Hours afterward, his knuckles would always up bloody and bruised. But why did this time feel different? "Just leave me alone," Ichigo shot over his shoulder, continuing down the hall.

Renji watched him walk away until he disappeared through the adjoining door at the end of the hall. With a wince, he rose back onto his feet, stretching to help ease sore muscles. His ego wasn't as bruised as his backside. Renji grinned. He'd gotten a physical _and_ verbal response, which he took as a good sign. He would continue his pursuit.

**x x x**

Ichigo closed the car door. He didn't look back until the door of the house was opened. The car pulled away once he stepped in, and he closed the door quietly. The response from within was not a quiet one.

"Ichi-nii. I want some."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the back of the couch, more specifically, the arm raised above it. "I'm home," he muttered.

"Welcome back," Karin sighed. "Can I have some candy?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to tell her he had none when his survival instincts kicked in. Isshin's foot landed atop his raised arms, crossed over his head in a defensive stance. He pushed his father back, taking on an offensive position. With a short exchange of kicks and punches, plus a few self-taught moves, Ichigo brought Isshin down. He didn't stay to savor the moment, jumping over the sprawled figure to dart for the stairs.

"Hey, Yuzu!"

"Welcome back, onii-chan!" the light-haired twin in the kitchen called out.

Ichigo disappeared up the stairs and into his room, where he quickly removed Shinou's blazer. As he stood contemplating whether to shower now or after he finished his homework, his mind wandered back to the meeting with his red-haired classmate. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts, and sat down at his work desk.

* * *

><p>Renji was graced with a miracle at the end of the first school week. A shadow fell across the desk where he, Kira, and Hinamori were gathered. Said shadow belonged to Ichigo. Hands shoved into the pockets of his blue school slacks, he glared at the redhead, ignoring the stares he'd drawn because of his actions. "What's your name? So I can know who to report when you're chasing me."<p>

Renji laughed, unable to wipe the grin from his face. It was almost as if he could see the shy demeanor behind the boy's glare. "Abarai Renji," he told him. "What's yours?" He already knew it, but he wanted to see the other's reaction.

Ichigo pressed his lips into a thin line. "Kurosaki," he ground out.

"Hinamori Momo," said girl chirped, not wanting to be excluded from the moment.

"Kira Izuru." Said out of courtesy.

"You should join us for lunch one of these days," Renji suggested, tossing the idea out there as an excuse to be able to see Ichigo some more.

"Yeah. Maybe." With that muttered, Ichigo walked away, heading back to his desk. He sat, his gaze immediately drawn out the window.

"Do you think that was an opening?" Renji hissed, huddled close with his friends.

"Nope." Kira's answer bounced off the bubble of happiness that surrounded him.

Ichigo looked away from the campus scenery—white buildings with gold roofs and gold trimmings—and watched the trio. They were talking about him, obviously. Renji glanced over his shoulder, grinning after finding him staring. Ichigo tsk-ed softly. Renji's grin only widened.

**x x x**

Ichigo smirked after stepping out of the car that afternoon. "I was wondering when you'd show your face." He closed the door.

Crouched in front of his front door, chestnut bangs hiding haggard eyes, was Asano Keigo. The gray gakuran was that of Karakura High. The dark head tilted upward and Keigo grinned, his sunken eyes filling with life. "Ichigo… chan. I've finally found you." He stood, stumbling down the walk. He met him halfway, laughing. "I've been searching… for so long. Why aren't you with us anymore?"

Ichigo laughed through his nose. "Ask my old man. I guess he felt you guys weren't doing a good job protecting me."

"Lies!" Keigo shrieked.

"The first time you saw me, you looked just like this," Ichigo scoffed, nodding down at the other's wide eyes and tear-streaked face. "Except, it was out of fear."

"Because… you and Chad looked so… cool?"

"Where's Mizuiro?" Ichigo sighed, looking around. The brunet only ditched Keigo when there was a female involved.

Keigo sniffled loudly, taking a few steps closer so he could bury his face in Ichigo's blazer; it would now have to be washed to remove snot stains. His sobs were muffled by the material. "Stop thinking about others and look only at me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a scoff, "You're kiddin' me, right?"

"I'm the only one that can protect your chastity!" Keigo fell to the ground after his declaration, courtesy of the _loving _punch bestowed upon him. "There's my… Ichigo…chan." A deranged giggle escaped him.

"You can't even protect yourself," Ichigo muttered, stepping over the brunet. "Come in or go home. Your choice."

"Unfortunately… I can't stay, but I'll watch you go inside."

"Later."

"Know… that I'm always watching out for you!"

"Uh-huh," Ichigo drawled. The door closed, separating him and Keigo, who could currently be considered an asylum escapee; that's how Ichigo currently felt. He fixed his shoes at the entrance, stepping up into the quiet house. He could hear his father working in the clinic, but was forbidden to enter, not unless they were desperate to need his help. Everyone said he did more bad than good.

Stopping off in the kitchen, Ichigo made himself a snack that traveled with him upstairs. He set the plate and drink on the table, and then dropped his school case into the chair. Pulling the blazer over his head, it was deposited in the hamper for washing. Ichigo picked up the sandwich with one hand, taking a bite as he removed the school case from the chair so he could sit. Shinou's instructors had already laid down the ground work for what to expect, and he already had the homework to back it up.

Sandwich held between his lips, Ichigo pulled out the textbook for his English class. His eyebrows arched as he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the top. He removed it, opening the folded sheet. Ichigo made a sound around his snack after reading the note. Renji had somehow managed to slip it into his book; he couldn't imagine when.

_Hey! Can we hope to hear more from  
>you as the semester progresses? If you<br>wanna get a head start, here's my number._  
><em>Decide what you want to do with it.<em>

_Ja! Abarai Renji_

Ichigo sighed, placing the note over by the desk lamp. He'd realized the reason why things felt different with Renji than when any other person tried to make a pass at him; Renji was annoyingly persistent, but he had yet to lay a hand on him, or even approach him in a threatening manner. He'd thrown him the other day because a hand had been placed on his shoulder, but only to get his attention. "I should apologize for that," Ichigo mumbled, glancing at the slip of paper he'd just set aside.

**x**

Renji's phone vibrated where it lay in the middle of the bed, but he was nowhere around to hear the soft sound meant to alert him to a new mail. He was, at the moment, taking a shower. A blinking light was his reminder when he returned, informing him that something was waiting to be checked. Lowering the towel from his hair to around his bare shoulders—black sweatpants kept his lower half hidden—he dropped onto the bed, stretching out as he picked up his phone and opened it. There was no name, which meant the number wasn't saved in his phone.

_Hey. Sorry about throwing you.  
>If you don't save this… you'll never see it again.<em>

Renji laughed, immediately doing as the message suggested he should. Kurosaki Ichigo. Once the process was completed, he sent a reply message.

**x**

Ichigo lifted his head from his pillow, squinting at the desk where he'd left his phone. His brain needed a rest from the English that was kicking his butt, and he'd taken to his bed. With a groan, he buried his face in the pillow. It was too soon to get back home. _Renji knew better than to expect a response_, he told himself, making himself comfortable.

"Onii-chan." Yuzu peeked into her brother's room. He was still in bed, but had rolled over to lie on his back. One arm was folded across his midsection while the other hung over the side of the bed. She smiled. "Onii-chan. Are you sleeping?" No response. Quietly, Yuzu backed out of the room, pulling the door close behind her.

Ichigo's cell phone was missing from his desk. The mobile device was beneath the hand that lay atop his stomach.

_Apology accepted! You ended up talking  
>with me, so it was totally worth it. And I won't<br>send you any mail if it'll inconvenience you._

_It will be nice if you joined us for lunch one of_  
><em>these days, so don't forget to think about it.<em>  
><em>The offer will always stand!<em>

* * *

><p>Rukia stole Ichigo's attention away from Renji during the start of the second week of school. She was waiting at the gates when the silver, four-door car pulled up. Ichigo climbed out, closing the door, and stepped onto the campus. He had his eyes peeled for any signs of red, and women posed no real threat, so he was caught off-guard when the short brunette stepped in his way. His eyes narrowed as he studied her.<p>

"Kuchiki… right?" Along with the other students of 1-B—Renji, Kira, and Hinamori, they were all taking Kuchiki Byakuya's Japanese History class.

"I prefer Rukia." It still didn't feel natural, after two years, when people addressed her as 'Kuchiki'.

"Did you need something?" Ichigo didn't like standing around in the open. Some claimed it was the best hiding place—for objects, maybe. He liked to know his back was inaccessible and he could _see _his attacker.

Rukia cocked her head to the left. "I want to know your story." Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously and he started by her to reach the building. "You're a special case, like me," she called after him. Ichigo stopped, glaring over his shoulder. Rukia smiled. "Meet me in the gym at lunch. We can share sob stories."

Ichigo looked away and continued on his way into the main building. He walked into his room, ghosting along the wall to reach his seat. Renji looked up from the notes he and Kira were going over. School work was the furthest thing from his mind; something felt off. When the orange-haired teen steepled his hands in front of his face, Renji couldn't sit still. He set down his pencil and rose from the chair after softly excusing himself. He weaved his way through the desks until finally reaching Ichigo's. He sank into a crouch, fingers hooked over the edge of the smooth surface. "You okay?"

It was brief, but beautiful; for a split second, Renji saw behind Ichigo's mask. There was nothing but raw emotion and Renji wanted it—all of it, including the individual it belonged to. The moment ended all too quickly as Ichigo closed himself off.

"I'm fine. Sorry for not responding to your mail two days ago…"

Renji grinned. "Don't worry 'bout it. I have a new question now, though. Will you go out with me?"

"No."

"I won't stop asking."

"It'll always be 'no'."

"We'll see." Renji straightened up, dropping a hand onto the fiery crown. His tousled the short locks before his hand was slapped away by a fierce Ichigo. Ichigo pressed his knuckles into his forehead after Renji walked away, exhaling deeply. It wasn't helpful knowing that this was only the _second_ week.

**X**

Ichigo was out of his seat and out of the door before Renji could call out to him. "Maybe he's hungry," Momo mused softly. She looked from Renji's disappointed expression to the door students streamed through.

"I invited him to lunch with us…" Renji lowered his head onto his desk.

Kira placed a hand to his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Maybe you're coming on too strong."

"No… I'm not. Any less and he won't take me seriously."

"You sound like a lovesick puppy."

Renji whined softly for emphasis.

**x**

Ichigo slipped into the gymnasium, quietly closing the heavy door and leaning against it.

"I brought lunch!"

He lifted his eyes and focused on the figure seated in the bleachers, arm waving to get his attention. Ichigo followed the outer line of the basketball court to reach the bleacher stands. He climbed up and sat beside the girl, keeping some distance between them.

Rukia closed the space, placing the bento in his lap. "Kuchiki Rukia." She grinned at him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo picked up the chopsticks, pushing the wooden utensils out of their wrapper.

Rukia held up hers with a wide smile. "Itadakimasu!"

The corners of Ichigo's lips quirked upward slightly. "Itadakimasu," he repeated.

"You _can _smile. Good to know." The girl grinned as the other looked away. She opened her bento box, pleased with the delicious contents inside. "So… what's your story?"

"Guys try to have sex with me."

Rukia coughed into her fisted hand, willing the stray rice grains to come back up from the wrong pipe. She wanted the truth, but she hadn't been prepared for the frank response. "…okay?"

"That's it. My dad struck a deal with the school and got me enrolled. Sometimes I think he's _more _than a doctor… he gets away with so much."

"Your dad's a doctor? That's cool."

"_He's _not."

"I don't remember my dad." Rukia grinned at Ichigo from behind her chopsticks; an apologetic look lay on his face. "My sister raised me. However it happened, she met nii-sama and they married. As a Kuchiki, I _had _to go to Shinou." She plucked the carrot slice from between her chopsticks, the sound of her crunching loud in the empty gym. "She passed away before she could see me enter high school." Rukia thought back to the first day of school and realized she should do something nice for Renji; he hadn't brought up Hisana's passing. "I know she's watching me, though, and is very proud."

Ichigo gripped his chopsticks tightly, the smiling face of his mother flashing in his mind's eye.

Rukia saw the pain on the other's face and changed the subject. "Why do guys…?"

"No clue," Ichigo sighed.

Rukia placed his hands on the bench between them, leaning in close. A crease appeared in her brow as she studied the teen. Straight nose, strong jaw, soulful brown eyes that were always glaring. "You're good-looking. I'm not your type, though, am I?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"So even when you're glaring death to their souls, guys you don't want come running?" "Ever since that wonderful age that makes a boy a man." Rukia grinned. "What about guys who _are _your type?"

"I haven't found any yet. It's a difficult thing to do when almost all of them just wanna get in my pants."

"Kira?"

"For now… no. He's with Hinamori, isn't he?"

"They're not officially official yet, but yet." Rukia's smile became a pouty frown. "Aren't you worried about women? I'm sure there's someone out there—_somewhere_, that would kill to be in your pants. What if she attacked you? How would you fight back?"

"Are you trying to tell me something…?" Ichigo looked down at the half-eaten bento.

"I didn't drug your food!" Rukia laughed, leaning back. "I think it's pheromones. There are a lot of theories behind it, but it's been scientifically proven that they do exist."

"No."

"It could be."

The opening of the gym doors echoed through the gymnasium. "He's mine, Rukia!" Abarai Renji ran across the waxed floor, darting up the bleachers two at a time.

"You followed me…?" Ichigo's look of disbelief matched the incredulity in his voice. "What did I tell you about stalking me?"

"I was… worried. And I should have been! I invite you to lunch and you… turn me down, to hang out with _her_?" Renji pointed an accusing finger at the brunette. Rukia smiled sweetly. "She's a pint-sized demon!"

"I told you no already. Go away."

Rukia ducked beneath their arms, grabbing the bento box before it fell.

Renji had taken Ichigo's hands in his, startling the other into jumping in his seat. This was different. The large hands didn't disgust him. "Let me… think about it," Ichigo sighed, tugging his hands free.

"Yes!" Renji cheered, raising his hands high. He laughed victoriously.

"I said 'think'!" Ichigo shouted.

"What's… that smell?" Rukia's soft voice broke through the moment. She sniffed the air. "It's something… sweet."

"It's Ichigo!" Renji laughed, still brimming with happiness.

"No, the hell, it's not," Ichigo argued, pushing the redhead away. Renji was mindful of the bleachers and kept his footing.

Rukia replaced him, her nose inches from Ichigo's. "It… _is _you." The childhood friends shared a laugh. The ringing bell killed the mood.

"Fuck!" Renji hollered, sinking down onto the lower bench.

At the same time, Ichigo ground out, "Shit…" There was no getting back into classroom 1-B. No one was allowed in after the bell had sounded; second bell meant nothing.

"Nii-sama sure is strict," Rukia murmured. She had heard rumors, but those had just been confirmed.

"He's a ball buster…" Renji stood, climbing up to sit on the bench beside Ichigo. He reached across his lap, holding out his hand to Rukia. The bento was handed over. It was now a free period, but only for the boys.

Rukia stood, curtsying politely. "Unfortunately, I can't stain the Kuchiki name, so I must return to class." She stepped down the first bench before stopping to look back up at them. "Renji, keep your hands to yourself. He's not used to us yet."

"Too late. I already touched him." He grinned at her, a rice grain at the corner of his mouth. Rukia rolled her eyes and skipped down the bleachers. She slipped out, leaving the two alone. Somehow, Ichigo didn't feel uncomfortable. The entire period was spent with Renji excitedly talking—the subject changed randomly very often—and Ichigo listening.

Once the bell rang, they were on their way back to class. Renji peeked around the corner to look inside the classroom. He ducked back, flattening himself against the wall beside Ichigo. "He's still in there. He saw me. We're dead," he whimpered. The duo remained flush against the wall, staring straight ahead when Kuchiki Byakuya exited the classroom. His three-piece suit perfect, and nary a hair out of place, the instructor passed in front of the boys. He said nothing, and didn't look back. His actions made them even more nervous.

"I think I crapped my pants…" Renji groaned. Ichigo stopped the rest of his laugh by pressing his lips tightly together, but Renji, of course, heard it. The redhead grinned, resisting the urge to take Ichigo's hand and drag him into the classroom. The action was unnecessary. Everybody had already "assumed" something took place between them. The proof was in the fact that they had been the only two missing from Japanese History, and had just returned to class together.

"We met outside," Renji told the rambunctious class, waving a hand. Ichigo didn't need words. His glare spoke volumes, keeping the students at bay.

The next class was Chemistry, taught by a young woman by the name Kurotsuchi Nemu. He took his seat, lifting the lid of his desk to get out the right books. When he closed it, Ichigo jumped out of his seat, stumbling all the way to the back of the wall. Renji looked on edge and very concerned, but no one else was moving; they all looked terrified.

The man standing in front of Ichigo's abandoned desk walked around it to reach him. The bangs of his short blue hair—trimmed in back, stopping just above the collar of a crisp white shirt—fell into sharp, piercing golden eyes. Ichigo felt he was being mentally stripped and exposed by the calculating stare.

"Nemu." The slightly high voice sent shivers down his spine, and it, in no way, was pleasant. Ichigo looked around the classroom before letting his gaze rest on the unknown man. "This is him, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." Nemu stood at the front of the class, dressed in a short black dress, a wide white belt encircling her middle. Her hands were clasped demurely in front of her.

Mayuri's lips parted, revealing perfect white teeth as he grinned maniacally. "A male temptress," he chuckled.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he stood without the support of the wall against his back. "Take that back," he hissed.

"Would you prefer the term 'incubus' then? Either way… I want your body." Mayuri reached out and Ichigo darted right, away from his extended hand. Renji intervened, standing protectively in front of the teen. Hinamori was missing. She'd left in order to find _anyone _that would be able to control Mayuri.

Mayuri's grin widened and he threw his head back with a laugh. "It's gotten stronger!" Head tilted left, he studied both students, eyes swiveling between the tall and the short. "That's your victim, then? I wonder what would happen if I separated you two… How much would you show me if I tore him asunder before your eyes?"

Renji hid his surprise at feeling Ichigo tremble against his back with a glare directed at the mad scientist.

"And while you're in a state of shock, I'll begin to peel the flesh from your bones in an attempt to figure out your ability…" While students tried to hold down their lunch, Mayuri clicked his tongue loudly in distaste, but not from Renji's behavior. Someone was calling him from beyond the wall and he knew the voice well.

"Mayuri-sama!" A small young man bounced into the classroom, the sleeves on his oversized lab coat flapping in the air. "You're not supposed to leave!"

Following behind him was a taller figure, brow knitted together from his frown. His gaze swept over the three standing figures. "Mayuri-sama. As much fun as you're having here, it's not wise to remain. The cultures and experiments need tending to."

"Fine," Mayuri sighed, heading back to the front of the classroom. "I'll gather these specimens another time. Nemu. Punish them all if they don't finish today's regimen."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama." Nemu bowed her head, waiting until the scientists had left the classroom before raising it. She faced the classroom, her expression emotionless since the start of the ordeal. "Please. Take your seats. We've lost enough time." Students began shuffling about, soft murmurs running circulating. Glances were thrown in the standing duo's direction.

Renji allowed himself to relax when Hinamori lightly touched his arm. He turned, staring at the orange-haired figure that remained behind him. Ichigo's outward expression showed no fear, but it was all he was feeling. Renji didn't want to leave him alone, but Nemu shot down the plan his mind had conjured.

"Kurosaki-kun. Renji-kun. Please take your seats. Your _assigned_ seats."

"Ichi…" Renji's fingers slipped from Ichigo's arm as the other pushed by him.

Ichigo picked up his fallen chair, taking a seat. He drew inward, creating a shell not even Renji could penetrate. Around him, the class moved on, brushing the incident off as another "crazy Mayuri moment". He didn't see it as such. The vibration against his thigh from the phone in his pocket distracted him and he reached for it, keeping it out of sight. A new mail.

_Don't cry! _。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。__

Brows raised questioningly, Ichigo checked the sender to make sure it was indeed from Renji. Since he'd saved his number, and added a name to go along with it, it _did_say Renji. He lifted his head and found said individual staring at him. Renji pointed to Hinamori and Ichigo looked in the girl's direction. She wore a guilty look and bowed her head, mouthing an apology. Another mail came in explanation.

_She took my phone. But, srsly… are you okay?_

Rather than reply via phone, Ichigo gave them an 'OK' sign.

"Kurosaki-kun, Renji-kun, and Hinamori-kun. I suggest you all pay attention to the lesson."

The three students called out sat up straight, facing the front of the classroom. No one ever knew what Nemu was thinking, so it was wise not to piss her off. The Chemistry instructor studied all three before turning back around to finish explaining the subject. Ichigo sent out a quick mail before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Renji kept his eyes on Nemu as he fished his phone from his pocket. He checked the message and his lips spread upward in a grin.

_Thank you…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wahahaha! I know I haven't finished the other one, but this has been haunting me. I can't recall exactly when I started writing it, but then the urge to type it up and get it out in the open wouldn't go away. I probably won't update it for a while… maybe a month. Uhm… if you read it, review if you like it; review if you don't. Reviews are the energy and sustenance that keep an author going… *points to **Las Noches High***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Into Oblivion – chapter two  
><strong>AuthorArtist:** Cheza chan  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Shuuhei / Renji ; Renji / Ichigo (temp.)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-15  
><strong>Genre:<strong> AU; high school  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own the mangas that I purchased, but Kubo owns the characters.  
><strong>SummaryNotes:** His first high school crush destroyed by his own hands, Abarai Renji sets down an unknown path to help mend his broken heart and find a replacement. / Somewhat of a prequel _and_ a sequel to **Las Noches High**.

* * *

><p>As it was lunchtime, the classroom was theirs until the bell rang, but they had a system that warned them ten minutes beforehand so they could get everything straightened up for Byakuya's arrival. Hinamori returned to the classroom, heading for Ichigo's desk to let him know that someone wished to see him out in the hall. Puzzled, Ichigo left his seat, walking to the door she'd entered through. He stepped out into the hall and his eyes were immediately drawn to the boy that appeared to be hiding behind Matsumoto's skirt.<p>

The woman laughed, placing a hand to the child's head of snow-white hair. "He's only acting like this because Hinamori is in your class, and thought she might have been coming back out."

"That's not true!" Her hand was slapped away. Large, round blue-green eyes glared.

"Is he yours?" Ichigo asked, nodding down at the child.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Hitsugaya Toushiro." Matsumoto redirected her smile at Ichigo, her shimmering blue eyes filled with concern. She was a teacher from a different study group—something to do with theater; something creative—he couldn't remember. "I heard about Mayuri. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to remember yesterday's events. Instead, he focused on Renji.

Hitsugaya's glare intensified after catching sight of the small smile that tugged at Ichigo's lips. Matsumoto would scold him if he said anything, so he kept his mouth shut. "He's working off-campus today," Matsumoto stated, also aware of Ichigo's unconscious smile. She knew the boys thoughts were _far_ from Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "So you only have to deal with the quiet daughter."

"They're both crazy," Ichigo scoffed, crossing his arms.

The buxom teacher laughed, unconsciously placing a hand to the quiet Hitsugaya's snowy crown. "Take care of yourself. Mayuri aside, you can come to us if you ever need anything. Even Byakuya's reliable."

Ichigo scoffed again, rolling his eyes. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Speaking of, it's about time for us to get ready for him." He smirked down at Hitsugaya. "Want me to tell Momo you said 'hey'?"

"Don't address her so intimately!" Hitsugaya stood his ground, his glare issuing a challenge to the teenager.

Ichigo's smirk only widened. He turned around, sliding open the classroom door. Once the eyes of students other than the trio he'd grown accustomed to fell on him, he clammed up. Shaking his head, he glanced over his shoulder at the woman and child. "See ya 'round, Toushiro."

"It's Hitsugaya to you!"

"Stop that." Rangiku stooped, lifting the protesting child into her arms.

"I'm ten! Put me down, Matsumoto!"

"You're still a shrimp to me."

Ichigo closed the door on their bickering, walking along the back wall to reach his seat in the corner. Renji had been keeping a reasonable distance since yesterday's events, but Ichigo could feel him staring. He wouldn't look.

Right after the alert went off, Renji made his way to Ichigo's desk. "Are you… okay?"

Ichigo pressed his lips into a thin line; he had that question. "I'm fine."

"Good." He shot the redhead a glance and felt himself relax a little at the relief he found on his face. "Can I ask what Matsumoto-sensei wanted?"

"Nothing," Ichigo muttered.

"Really?" Renji chuckled. He moved closer to the window, placing a hand against the cool glass. "I thought she might've invited you out to drink. She tried to get me and Kira to come along one time."

"You should've gone."

"Sixteen, remember?"

"Are you sure about that?" Ichigo questioned, an eyebrow rising skeptically. Renji smirked, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. He removed his ID, placing it on the desk so the other could see. Ichigo gave a half-smirk. "So you are."

"What're you gonna get me for my birthday?" The question went unanswered when the whispered statement of 'Kuchiki-sensei is coming' was passed along. Renji smiled down at Ichigo, collecting his ID before walking away.

When Kuchiki Byakuya entered the classroom, cold cobalt eyes sought out Renji and Ichigo. Satisfied that his class was full, he began unpacking hi case. "We're having a quick on the chapters discussed yesterday." Almost every student found a way of suppressing any sounds of disappointment, knowing they would immediately suffer for it. Ichigo pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, waiting patiently for the quiz to be verbally administered.

**X**

Said quizzes were graded while the class read a short poem; a poem that would be discussed once the sheets were all handed back. Once his name was called, Ichigo headed up to the front desk to collect his quiz paper. He smirked at the 83 written in red and circled. There was no praise on a job well done and he headed back to his seat.

**X**

"He's terrifying!"

"I think he could make anyone's bowels run!" Laughter could be heard from the small group that talked about Byakuya. Japanese History had ended and they were all waiting for Nemu's arrival.

Ichigo sat quietly, hands in the pockets of his blue school slacks, and patiently stared out of the window.

"I don't know what he's thinking," Renji groaned, turning away so he stared at his two friends.

Kira looked towards the far side of the classroom. His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare, and then he finally gave up with a sigh. "You're right."

Hinamori smiled. "Kurosaki-un doesn't want to be disturbed, that's all."

Renji whined. "Also… I have to find the right time to ask him to go out with me. I promised I wouldn't stop asking, no matter how many times he says no."

"That borders on 'desperate' and 'cute', Abarai-kun," Hinamori giggled.

"I don't think it ever saw that 'cute' border," Kira mumbled, eliciting a laugh from the girl. They were all forced to return to their respective desks upon Nemu's arrival.

**x x x**

Renji marched over to Ichigo's desk after the final bell rang, sinking into a crouch so they were at eye level. "Will you go out with me?"

"No," Ichigo sighed, snapping his school case shut. He stood from his seat, pushing the chair back under the desk, and walked out of the classroom. He never once glanced backwards.

"I'm not even sure why I'm saying this," Kira stated hesitantly, placing a hand to Renji's head after he'd rejoined them. "Don't give up."

Renji laughed softly. "Yeah. I _really_ don't intend to."

Hinamori smiled brightly.

**X X X x x X X X**

Isshin had decided to brief the twins on Ichigo's so-called "condition". They were both old enough and needed to know. Especially since Ichigo started coming home from Shinou, a sweet scent rolling off of him. Karin was closest when Ichigo returned home that afternoon. Lying on the sofa, she raised an arm in greeting to let him knowing she was there. "Welcome home, Ichi-nii!" Hidden behind the back of the chair, she grinned, wondering when they would be able to meet the person their brother was attracted to.

"I'm home," Ichigo sighed, his sneakers behind at the entrance.

Yuzu appeared out of the kitchen, a plate with a sandwich on it in her hands. She offered it to her brother. Ichigo accepted the snack, tousling her short brown hair. "Thanks, Yuzu."

"You're welcome, onii-chan." She smiled after him until he disappeared around the corner. Yuzu rushed over to where her sister was lying, kneeling at the front of the sofa. "You think he'll bring him home?"

"Not a chance," Karin scoffed. "Not with a Goat Chin around."

"You might be right," Yuzu sighed dejectedly, folding her hands atop her apron-covered thighs.

"But…" Karin stretched her hand towards the ceiling, spreading her fingers to stare through them. "This _is_ Ichi-nii we're talking about."

Yuzu smiled, nodded excitedly. "I would love to see his tastes."

Karin smirked, snickering softly.

* * *

><p>As he had so valiantly stated, Renji continued to ask him out every day during the remainder of the week. And every day, Ichigo turned him down. At this point, though, Ichigo had basically been inducted into the small ground of friends. He and Hinamori often made the rounds to the cafeteria to gather lunch. She was a sweet girl, and Ichigo enjoyed listening to her talk, offering his own input only when it seemed appropriate. Shinou served lunch boxes, catered a level higher than what one would find in a convenience store, but that's what they were after today. They collected their preferred breads and pastries, heading back to the classroom.<p>

A high-pitched chuckle reached Ichigo's ears—a laugh that made the blood in his veins turn to ice. Ichigo found himself unable to keep moving, frozen in place in the hallway.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri appeared at his right elbow, a twisted smile spread wide across his face. "The incubus."

The cold fingers at the back at the back of his neck jerked him back to reality and Ichigo bolted away. "Momo!" The brunette had pinned herself against the wall. She pulled away, taking the outstretched hand.

"No running in the halls," Mayuri called after them in a sing-song voice, loud enough only to be heard by himself. His golden eyes narrowed. "I really want to know more about that boy's inner mechanisms. How does it work…? What's the trigger?"

Ichigo didn't stop running until they were back on the first floor, falling against the wall adjacent to the stairwell to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry," Hinamori whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut.

"It's not your fault," Ichigo panted.

"I couldn't do anything to protect you…"

"You didn't leave me. I appreciate that." He grinned at her and she gave him a small smile in return.

Once they had calmed down enough, the duo headed back to the classroom, quickly slipping inside. Both Kira and Renji could tell something was amiss. Their thoughts were confirmed when Hinamori mouthed 'Mayuri'. The redhead shot out of his seat, but Ichigo's glare stopped him from moving forward. The purchases were deposited on the joined desk where Kira sat. Ichigo picked out the piece of bread he wanted and headed back to his isolated seat. Renji followed, tired of being brushed off.

Ichigo stopped before he reached his desk, spinning around to push Renji away. "Stop it. Just… stop! Why are you doing this? Do you even like guys, or is it just me?"

All eyes were on them and Renji didn't want to be on display like this. He took the plastic-wraped bread from Ichigo's hand, tossing it onto the desk, and pulled the shorter teen from the room. He dragged him down the hall to the shoe lockers at the main entrance before releasing him. Ichigo slumped against the wall of lockers.

Further down, Renji pounded a hand against the small cubicles. "Ichigo… Will you go out with me?"

"Wha…?" Despite what had just taken place upstairs, Ichigo wasn't disgusted at the consistent proposition. In hindsight, it made him feel almost relieved that Renji kept asking. "Again: is it just me, or…?"

Renji looked down the row of shoe lockers to find questioning brown eyes fixed on him. "Honestly, there are some pretty gorgeous ladies and some handsome men out there."

Ichigo fisted his hands against the cold metal. '_I knew it_…'

"But…" The statement was closer and he felt Renji's fingers combing through his hair; he didn't pull away from the intimate touch. Renji took it as a good sign and continued, "I've always been a sucker for brown eyes and orange hair."

Ichigo's eyes widened, his hand covering his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and he ducked forward to hide. Renji grinned, enjoying this sweet victory. Ichigo decided in that moment that Renji was _not_ just after his body. He still wanted to know— "Why me?" he breathed.

Renji fell against the shoe lockers beside him, exhaling deeply. "I was just… drawn to you, I guess. I like what I see in your eyes."

Ichigo smiled down at the floor. "I—"

"Renji." Kira had come to collect them. "Kuchiki-sensei will be here in a few minutes."

Ichigo glanced at Renji as he pushed away from the shoe lockers. His eyes held a promise the redhead would maim to find out. Renji followed and they returned to 1-B together, quietly taking their seats.

**X X X x x X X X**

Renji was having dinner with his guardian when his phone vibrated atop the table. He looked to the man, seeking permission to check it. The man nodded and Renji picked up his phone, sliding the top half of the screen up. He clicked "OK", opening the new mail.

_I'll go out with you._

"_Yes_!" Renji jumped out of his seat, phone clutched tightly, arms held high in a pose of victory. "I've got a boyfriend!"

"Great," the man at the table with him scoffed. "At least I don't have to worry about you stealing my women." He smirked.

Renji laughed, bringing the phone down to eye level. He read the line again. _I'll go out with you._"I don't know how to respond…"

"Tell him thanks, but you're eating."

He glared at his 'father figure', setting the open phone back down onto the table. He picked up his fork and resumed eating with renewed vigor.

**X X X**

Ichigo was having a staring contest with his own phone. He was fretting over nothing; Renji hadn't responded yet, and it was obviously because he was busy. "Obviously," Ichigo muttered. He unlocked his raised knees, slipping off the bed. Yuzu had called him for dinner and _was_a bit hungry, having missed eating his bread. The notice of a new mail came after he was seated at the table.

After returning and checking the phone, Ichigo dropped onto his bed, flipping open the phone. The mail came with an attachment; an image, which he loaded. He grinned at the image that filled his screen: Abarai Renji, a wide grin on his face, the fingers of his left hand raised in a V sign. Scrolling down, he read the text.

_A picture is worth a thousand words,_  
><em>and so—<em>

_My son's a monkey's ass. You better be a manly man._

Ichigo closed his phone, falling onto his side. What had he gotten himself into? The mobile device in his hands vibrated, but continued to do so. He opened his eyes and saw that there was an incoming call, from Renji. He flipped open the phone, lifting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ichigo! That was my dad being a prick—sorry!"

Hidden within the walls of his room, Ichigo smiled. "I got that much from the 'my son' part. You had to call to confirm that?"

"Well… I don't know if you like exchanging mail, so I didn't know if I should've continued or not," Renji mumbled into the phone. The only response he got was the soft drawl he picked up on the other end. "Can I ask," he continued. "What made you change your mind?"

"Your honesty," Ichigo replied truthfully.

Renji grinned where he sat on his bed, crossing his legs at the ankles. "Yours is more… refreshing."

Ichigo smirked, now eager to see where this relationship would lead.

* * *

><p>"You joined the kendo club?" Ichigo asked, stabbing the straw into the juice box he held.<p>

"Yeah." Renji tucked his arms behind his head, leaning back against the concrete structure. The two had taken to the roof during lunchtime after the start of the new week, for two reasons. One: Kira and Hinamori were now members of the Student Council; Rukia was its President. Two: Ichigo decided they needed more time for themselves. The roof was as good a place as any for that.

Ichigo silently sipped from the juice box, mentally counting down waiting to see how long it took before—

"You should join a club."

He smirked around the straw, removing it long enough to speak. "It took you a bit longer to bring it up this time." The requests and demands to join a club were already rolling in.

Renji grinned. "Do you want to join the kendo club?"

"No," Ichigo sighed, hating what the subject had changed to. He slipped the straw back into his mouth. Renji had joined the club once recruitment had started. He didn't know if Student Council was enough for Hinamori and Kira, but Ichigo had no interest in any clubs.

"The school _gave_ you a free, personal driver. Accept the fact and _use _him!"

"I don't like the idea. Truth be told, I didn't even want to come here. My dad… forced me into the system."

"I'm glad he did."

Ichigo shot the redhead a sideways glance, laughing at the out-of-place sweet smile directed at him. "Idiot."

"And you like me for it!"

"I think I do." With the juice gone, Ichigo pulled the straw from the box, idly chewing its end as he stared straight ahead at the rolling city that could be seen over the far side of the roof. Today was Monday, the start of a new week, and the start of their _official_ relationship. Not only was Renji persistent, he was also a good-looking guy. Long red hair, always up in a ponytail, narrow brown eyes, full lips that were always grinning. He was pulled from his thoughts after hearing the sound of the door to the roof opening. His body tensed, wondering if they were going to get caught, but he relaxed after a smiling Hinamori peeked around the corner.

"They're both here," she announced. Kira appeared behind the brunette.

Renji pushed away from the tower, sitting up with a grin. "Yo!"

Kira smiled. "You're wearing too much clothes to be sunbathing."

Ichigo noticed the perverted grin creeping onto Renji's face and raised a fisted hand, clouting the redhead. "Was there something you needed?" he asked, ignoring the other's pained whimpers. "It's not time for Byakuya's class."

"We've been found out," Hinamori giggled, her smile as bright as ever. She braced her hands against her thighs and the red material of her skirt, leaning forward so she was at eye level with Ichigo. "Rukia-san told us to come find you."

"Student Council President, huh?" Ichigo 'tsk'ed softly, but was already rising onto his feet. He dusted off the seat of his pants, straightening up to find Renji had also risen. The redhead smirked down at him and he quickly looked away, focusing on Hinamori. Her smile seemed more teasing, but he could deal with it easier than Renji's. "What does she want?"

"To speak with you," Kira replied, drawing Ichigo's attention. "We were just sent to retrieve you and bring you back."

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered, shoving his hands into the pocket of his slacks.

**x x x**

"Join a club!"

_No_—is what Ichigo _would_ have said, if he wasn't being strangled by tiny arms that were proving to be quite strong. Rukia sat on his back, her diminutive frame somehow keeping him immobilized, arms wrapped around her fellow first year's neck. The Student Council room was theirs now, and, immediately after entering—he should have known something was up when they made him go first—Ichigo was jumped and subdued. Ichigo managed to regain his senses and reached back toward the brunette. Rukia slipped an arm from around his neck to grab the wandering appendage. She bent it, locking it against her side.

"That's enough," Renji laughed, sitting up properly in the chair he'd been languidly sprawled in. "Let him go before you really break him." Hinamori nodded emphatically.

With a scoff, Rukia did as she was requested, backing away to a safe distance. She dusted off her uniform, straightening up the blouse, and smirked at the glare thrown her way from the boy on the floor. "You need to join a club, Ichigo."

"Why?" Ichigo snapped, hand massaging his abused neck.

"Join the kendo club," she suggested, ignoring his question. "Renji will be able to train you and look after you."

Ichigo glanced at the redhead in question and was rewarded with a cocky grin. "No thanks," he scoffed, rising from the floor. He adjusted his blazer and headed for the door. "I'm heading back," was muttered before he disappeared through it. Ichigo had never been keen on joining clubs. It was bad enough he had to sit in a classroom; clubs meant interacting with others, something he wasn't good at. He was already seated at his desk, and waiting for the bell to sound so class could begin by the time the trio returned. Renji grinned at him from across the classroom and Ichigo nodded his head in return. How would things change between them, now that they were "dating"?

**X X X**

As he had always done, Renji was at Ichigo's desk at the end of the school day. Kendo practice wouldn't officially start until next week, so there was no rushing off just yet. Hands atop the desk, he grinned down at the orange-haired teen. "Guess what? I'm walking you to the car."

"Why…?" Ichigo asked hesitantly, his hand stalling as he slipped his notebooks back into the school case.

"Because…"

"That's not an answer."

Renji frowned. "You agreed to go out with me. And Momo told me that I need to."

Ichigo looked around the taller teen and found the culprit smiling at him. Hinamori raised a hand, waving. "That means you're not sure what to do either?" he sighed, his question directed at the teen standing beside him.

"We're pathetic, aren't we?" Renji laughed, ducking his head.

Ichigo snapped his school case shut with a small smile. "Yeah. C'mon, let's go." He touched Renji's shoulder as he moved away from the desk. Renji pushed away, falling in step beside him. Hinamori continued to wave at the awkward couple until they had both left the classroom.

**X**

Ichigo's chauffeur was nothing new with Shinou's standards, but he still felt uncomfortable when the driver opened the door as he neared. Renji fell back, not sure how close he could get. He was also respecting Ichigo's wish of discretion. Ichigo turned around after reaching the car, surprise flitting across his face at the amount of distance between them. Renji wanted to shorten it immediately, but remained in place, forcing a grin onto his face.

"What time do you get here? I can meet you at the gates."

"Not too long before first bell. I don't really like loitering around." Ichigo busied himself with studying his school case so he would have a legitimate reason for not looking Renji in the eye. "But… I can arrive when you do, if you want."

"I would like that."

"Tell him." Ichigo jerked a thumb at the suited man waiting for him to get in. He ducked into the car and the door closed behind him, watching Renji approach his chauffeur. He looked away once he'd gotten close enough that he could see his face, sighing to himself. There was one person he could talk to regarding relationships, but there would be consequences for making contact.

**X X X x x X X X**

Ichigo could feel his patience shredding. Kojima Mizuiro hummed softly as his fingers moved over the keypad of his phone. Pushing SEND, he lifted his head, smiling brightly at his friend. "Ichigo," he chirped. "It's so good to see you. There's… something… attached to your arm." That "something" was Keigo; a sobbing, whimpering Keigo that was now ruining another Shinou blazer.

Ichigo was trying his best to ignore him. "I… don't know what I should be doing, or rather, _we_," he started.

Keigo released a shrieking cry, tightening his hold on Ichigo's arm. "I can't believe it! You're _dating_ somebody? It's not fair—it should've been _me_!"

Mizuiro flipped open his phone, recording the brutal beating of Asano Keigo to share with Tatsuki.

Once he had calmed down, Ichigo removed his blazer, tossing it aside, and glared at the brunet. "Should I act… the same?"

"Basically," Mizuiro spoke, his smile returning. "The only thing that would change is the fact that you can be more intimate. Kissing. Maybe holding hands. He can use your lap as a pillow, or vice versa. You can sleep together." His smile became more dangerous. "And when the time comes, you can _sleep together_."

Keigo gurgled where he lay, protesting through bruised lips. As always, he was ignored.

"Do you think he's someone you're willing to go that far with?" Mizuiro questioned.

"I don't know," Ichigo muttered, lowering his head. His hands were fisted atop his thighs and he clenched them tighter. _Was_Renji somebody he was willing to give himself up to? "I should have plenty of time to think about it."

"Oh! And don't forget about going on dates. Those are important steps to lead you to everything that I just mentioned. Kissing, and so on." Mizuiro flashed Ichigo a sweet smile. "Does that help solve your problems?"

"A little." Ichigo gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks."

"Are you going to help me with _that_?" Mizuiro's expression turned blank as he pointed at the crumpled body of Asano Keigo. Ichigo scoffed in distaste.

**X**

A mutual text of "Good night" was exchanged between the new couple that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** …nnngghh! *curls up* I feel no regret!


	3. Author's Note

I know an update is long overdue, but this is just a public service announcement (going out to my three most recent stories). 

*scratches head, sighs* I've hit a brick wall, a brick wall called "life", and I can't gather enough dynamite to blast my way through it. Work… mainly, has become so headache-inducingly stressful, that I can't concentrate on making half-decent plots… considering some of them sucked in the first place (yeah, that's a wannabe writer's self-depreciating nature). I don't feel like forcing something to appear and then have it suck even more. Sorry… I don't use the word "suck" this much, but… it's just how I'm feeling: _sucky_.

The only thing I was actually managing to write for was **Into Oblivion**, and that was only because Ichigo n' Renji's relationship had already been drafted, from start to end… and I was just re-vamping it to my current tastes.

**Las Noches High** – I had the next chapter drafted, written somewhere, and I searched high and low to find it, but I couldn't, and that's what's halting updates. I know what I wrote is important, and I would like to find it and do some re-vamping around it also. I thought about redoing the whole thing, but… the void from the missing chapter wouldn't be filled.

**& Bunny** – I feel… like a heel; started something good and now it just drops off because I'm lame and pathetic. Like I always write… I know where I want to go for an ending, but filling out the middle of this fic has never been so much of a struggle before. I have half a chapter done, but after that… this is where the "wall called life" started to get pieced together. 

Hopefully! I can get over this soon and not lose too many of you (the ones that haven't run away already)

Wish me luck~~


End file.
